


Stormlock Family Guide

by Shadysocks4321



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadysocks4321/pseuds/Shadysocks4321
Summary: This gives background information about my characters mentioned in the actual story "Stormlocks in Skyrim".





	Stormlock Family Guide

Family Background

Saruman Stormlock was born in the port city Lillandril in the Summerset Isles on the 13th of Frostfall during the year 279 of the 3rd era. It was the eve of the Witches’ Festival when he drew his first breath. He was born under the Tower Birthsign destined to be a guardian of his family name. As with others born on the Witches’ Festival, Saruman was gifted in magic even more so than your average Altmer. His parents invested much in his education, making sure he had some of the best tutors in the arcane arts. They made sure he also received excellent training in politics and combat, both magical and nonmagical. The Stormlocks originally got their start as traders since Lillandril is a port city. His family is a 3rd generation trader family.

Atraena Caemaire was born into a wealthy merchant family on the 5th of Morning Star in the 311th year of the 3rd era, also in the city of Lillandril. She was born under the Ritual Birthsign. As with most born the same sign, she showed promise in the various forms of magic. Although her specialty was with Restoration and Illusion magic, she could use the other schools of magic. Atraena was also skilled in Alchemy and Herbal Remedies. Her schooling mostly involved politics and the arcane arts. She was a soft-spoken child who preferred her books over the company of others. Often the various potions and poultices sold by her family were ones that she crafted. She would also help with the family’s accounting. 

Atraena Caemaire and Saruman Stormlock were to be wed through an arranged marriage set up by their parents for the mutual benefit to each family. They were married in the year 386 of the 3rd era on the 22nd of Midyear. Atraena is 75 and Saruman is 107 when they wed. Despite their marriage being arranged, they came to truly love each other and enjoy each other’s company although it took some time. Their first child would not be born until the next era. When the Thalmor took over as the ruling body of the Summerset Isles, they enacted a draft to bolster their numbers. So, Atraena and Saruman were drafted into the Aldmeri Dominion. While Saruman advanced quickly through the ranks, his wife was not nearly as ambitious. After the conquering of Valenwood the draft was disbanded although both continued to serve the Thalmor faithfully. Atraena served the Thalmor as a Justiciar until she was 267 years old when she was honorably discharged due to her failing health. She died 30 years later despite her husband’s efforts to extend her life. Saruman continues to serve the Dominion as a Battlereeves to this date.

Rumsara was born on the 18th of Last Seed during the 66th year of the 4th era. She is the eldest child of the Stormlocks. She was born under The Warrior Birthsign. Like many born under the same sign, she showed promise on the battlefield. Also like many Altmer she showed promise in the Arcane Arts. Rumsara was born 44 years after the Thalmor take over the Summerset Isles so she grew up hearing their propaganda as truths. Until her betrayal, she was her father’s favorite child. He would spend as much of his free time with her, teaching her how to both read various forms of maps, and perform different forms of magic. Since she was the firstborn, she was expected to carry on the family legacy within the Aldmeri Dominion.

Due to her family’s connection to the Aldmeri Dominion, she received some of the best education in magic, battle tactics, politics and various forms of combat. She was being trained to take her father’s position within the Dominion much to her dismay. The Altmer have always held themselves above the other elven races in Tamriel. One of the various methods the Altmer employ to keep the other elven races in check is called blood culling. Basically, it’s a fancy word for racial genocide. Rumsara often was outspoken about this among the other various atrocities the Thalmor commits to keep the purity of elven blood. Her outspokenness attracted the rebels who offered her a place among them. She joined the rebels and fought against everything her family stood for.

It was the 111th year of the 4th era when Rumsara joined the rebels. She was 45 at the time, 5 years before her induction ceremony into the Dominion. Her little sister Cortana had been born 6 years prior on the 27th of Rain’s Hand under the Mage Birthsign. Although she was reluctant to leave her baby sister to grow up believing the Dominion’s lies and half-truths like her, she left to make a better world for her sister.

Rumsara proved herself loyal to the rebellion trial after trial. She began to rise through the ranks with the grit of determination. In forty short years, she took her place among the leaders of the rebellion. She was well respected for her tactics, charisma, extensive knowledge of the arcane and the Dominion’s tactics. 

While Rumsara is rising the ranks within the rebellion, Cortana is receiving training from her parents. The Dominion no longer wishes to waste resources on another child of the Stormlocks’ who may prove disloyal to the Dominion. Although Saruman assures the Thalmor that Cortana is loyal unlike her sister, she often argues with her parents about the various practices of the Thalmor. Cortana often gives anonymous tips about the Dominion’s plans under the alias ‘Oracle’. Cortana began masquerading as Oracle at the age of 20 during the 124th year in the 4th era. She would study her father’s maps and various secret documents during her lessons with him then relay the information back to the rebels from memory. Cortana’s exploits through her double life often aided her sister through her own exploits, although Rumsara had no idea of her sister’s involvement.

Cortana often heard growing up that Rumsara was an embarrassment to the family and should never be spoken of, especially in front of guest. Although Cortana was young when her sister left, she remembers her fondly. Rumsara was the one who taught her to read maps, at least the basic ones. Cortana wants more than anything is to be reunited with her beloved older sister, even if that means turning her back on her parents. She would travel to lands uncharted if that meant she could see Rumsara again. Her great admiration of Rumsara inspired her take up the title ‘Oracle’ in the first place. During this time, the youngest sibling is born. A son born under the sign of The Lord on the 2nd of Last Seed, promising greatness to the family name. He was given the name Kalara.

In the 156th year of the 4th era, Cortana joins the Aldmeri Dominion at the age of 52, much to her family’s joy and surprise. Although Cortana claims her reasons for joining the Dominion were to restore the lost honor of her family due to her older sister’s transgressions among other things promised, she had ulterior motives. She planned to continue her work as ‘Oracle’ and slow the Dominion’s advances from the inside. Some years prior to her induction she realized the best way she could help the rebellion was through continued information drops. She could only get so much from her father’s private documents. So, she steeled herself to hide amongst her enemy feeding them false information about the rebels and supplying the rebels with pinpoint accurate information on the Dominion. To keep her double life a secret, she rose the ranks slowly. Her father was concerned about her lack of progress and would often confront her about it in private. She would simply give him the truth, she didn’t want to seem suspicious since her sister was a known as a rebel leader.

Kalara was trained much like his eldest sister by the Dominion with some assistance from his parents. Cortana joining the Dominion restored some the Thalmor’s faith in the Stormlock family and they were rewarded accordingly. Due to this Kalara could be trained by high ranked Dominion tutors and the combined knowledge of his greying parents. Kalara was noted to have the drive of his eldest sister to succeed and the loyalty of his parents. This spelled out great promise for him, especially within the Thalmor.

Kalara grew up much like Cortana being taught their eldest sibling’s presence was considered taboo. He often felt shame, unlike Cortana, about Rumsara’s apparent betrayal to their family and the Dominion. He vowed to restore the honor of the family fully by bringing down the rebellion his sister so loved. He would follow in his father’s footsteps and rise even higher than his father. These thoughts brought pride to his parents but only sadness to Cortana. How could someone be so corrupted so young? Cortana needed to find her sister, fast.

Cortana came up with a plan to fake her death to leave the Dominion. In the 169th year of the 4th era at the age of 65, Cortana goes into battle only to never return. Her body was found and buried in the family crypt located in the city of Lillandril on the Isle of Summerset. Her family mourns her loss through a great ceremony held by the Dominion. Kalara vows to avenge his fallen sister whom he held great respect for. Now free of her identity as ‘Oracle’ and obligations to her family, Cortana can search for her sister at last.

Over the next four and a half decades Kalara trains to join the Dominion. He studies everything that can help him advance ranks within the Dominion. During this time, his mother dies having lived a full life at the age of 297.

 

 

Personality, Skills and Appearances

Rumsara

  * **Height** : 6’9”
  * **Skin Tone** : Copper
  * **Hair Color** : Rusty/Red
  * **Eye Color** : Radioactive Green, often they seem to glow.
  * **Notable Features** : Sharp cheekbones, several scars around mouth, and scars across her nose, resting bitch face. She looks very much like her mother.
  * **Personality** : Outspoken, passionate, analytical, sometimes can be quick to anger. She cares about her people and culture, due to her love for the Altmer she often speaks out against the injustices and corruption her people commit against the other races. She loves her little sister very much. Cortana being born intensified Rumsara’s desire to fight against the corruption of the Thalmor. She was eager to learn as a child. She enjoys the life of the battlefield. While she could talk her way out of a confrontation, she’d rather fight. She is charismatic and inspirational to her fellow rebels. Her presence on the field of battle often strikes fear in the hearts of the Thalmor soldiers, for she is an unstoppable force.
  * **Skills** : She is a skilled warrior and like most born under the sign of The Warrior she can use any kind of weapon with ease. Under the watchful eyes of her father and tutors she mastered several forms of combat such as Sword and Shield, Hand to Hand, Archery, Magic and Shield as well as Sword and Magic. Topography, Alchemy and public speaking were areas she excelled in outside of the battlefield. She often didn’t have the patience for political debates. She learned how to read star charts and maps from her father.
  * **Are They Dragonborn**? Yes.



 

Cortana

  * **Height** : 6’3”
  * **Skin Tone** : Peachy
  * **Hair Color** : Pale Red
  * **Eye Color** : Orange/Golden
  * **Notable Features** : She has the family trait of sharp cheekbones. She has a scar on her face. She wears purple war-paint that goes under her eyes and down to her neck in a line. She is relatively short for an Altmer and shortest in her family.
  * **Personality** : She is more reserved than Rumsara. She doesn’t like to engage in direct confrontations. Her idea of fun would be reading a book or studying maps. Cortana doesn’t like to engage in combat and would rather talk her way out of a fight. She is persuasive and charismatic. She loves her sister enough to fake her death and leave her family. She is often compared to her mother due to their similarities in personality and skill. She values the life of others highly.
  * **Skills** : She is a mage who is skilled in Illusion, Mysticism, Restoration, and Alteration magic. She is familiar with Alchemy and Enchanting. She is better suited to spy-work instead of the battlefield unlike her siblings. She is an expert at sneaking, lockpicking and pickpocketing due her exploits as ‘Oracle’. She has a great memory and can memorize information after very briefly seeing it. She developed her spy skill set in her youth during the beginning of ‘oracle’. She loves maps and map-making.
  * **Are They Dragonborn**? Possibly, haven’t had the chance to find out.



 

 

Kalara

  * **Height** : 7’2”
  * **Skin Tone** : Pale Tan
  * **Hair Color** : Black
  * **Eye Color** : Orange/Golden
  * **Notable Features** : He is drop dead gorgeous. He is also the tallest member of the family. He has two scars on his right cheekbone. He also has the family’s sharp cheekbones. He wears gold war-paint around his eyes that resemble suns.
  * **Personality** : Charming and eloquent. Though he can be consumed by rage and often makes dramatic vows. If another’s life gets in way of his goals, he will choose his goals every time. Due to this he is known to be ruthless in his ambitions much like his father. Despite his good looks he is extremely serious and doesn’t take well to flirting. He doesn’t hide his feelings and is very vocal about his thoughts on certain matters. Kalara is known to start debates with others on very touchy subjects. He is passionate and outspoken about Altmer culture much like Rumsara. In many ways, he is like his eldest sister though he will deny it until his dying days.
  * **Skills** : He was trained much like his eldest sister, so he learned to master various forms of combat. He is most comfortable using Sword and Shield, Sword and Destruction Magic and Archery. He excelled in Destruction and Conjuration Magics. He does not care for the more passive Arcane Arts. He can use Alchemy but it is mostly for poisons. Due to his charisma and confidence, he shows promise for leadership positions but he lacks the necessary calmness to be an excellent leader. He is a decent tactician.
  * **Are They Dragonborn**? No.



 

 

Atraena

  * **Height** : 6’6”
  * **Skin Tone** : Copper
  * **Hair Color** : Red, Grey later in life.
  * **Eye Color** : Green but not glowing like her eldest daughter’s
  * **Notable Features** : She has a relatively large nose. She wears red war-paint under her eyes shaped like flames. Even in her old age she was stunningly beautiful.
  * **Personality** : Atraena is a soft-spoken and gentle woman. She is reserved but not meek. She is a loving mother and wife. Her children mean a lot to her. They are a great source of pride to her. She was deeply wounded by Rumsara’s choice to join the rebels. Kalara and Cortana brought her joy when they chose to follow the family’s tradition with the Thalmor. Having to bury Cortana put her in a depression that she never truly recovered from. Coming from a wealthy merchant family, she is well cultured. She enjoys a nice cup of hot tea and a good book. She is proper and refined. She can bring out the softer side of Saruman with just a look. Despite her marriage to Saruman starting off kind of awkward, she came around to him eventually.
  * **Skills** : She was born under the Ritual Birthsign, so magic comes naturally to her. She is an expert in Restoration, Illusion and Alchemy. She is skilled in politics and bartering. As Justiciar she traveled across the various countries under the Aldmeri Dominion’s rule undermining rebel forces and serving as an advisor to Thalmor sympathizing rulers. Due to being a merchant’s daughter, she is charming and persuasive. She has a calming presence and can calm the fiercest warrior. She often acts as a mediator in meetings. Before they joined the Thalmor, Atraena managed the family’s money as an accountant.
  * **Are They Dragonborn**? No



Saruman

  * **Height** : 6’11”
  * **Skin Tone** : Pale Tan
  * **Hair Color** : Black, White in later years
  * **Eye Color** : Orange/Golden
  * **Notable Features** : Long white hair that flows freely past his shoulder. Full facial hair with a tied beard. He has a purple war-paint mark over his left eye that starts on his forehead near his hairline and continues down over his cheekbone to mid-cheek.
  * **Personality** : Ambitious, strategic and patient. He has always dreamed big and aimed bigger. Born under the Tower Birthsign, while ambitious he is grounded in his reality. While he was successful as a merchant, the Thalmor offered him opportunities to improve his life and standing outside of the merchant trade. Due to these opportunities, he is very dedicated to the Thalmor and their cause. Often wears a passive face that hides a storm of emotion. He is a charismatic man due to his time a merchant. He loves his wife dearly, often he will drop whatever else he’s doing to attend to her, should she call for him. During their early years with the Thalmor, he would send her small gifts from wherever he was stationed to show his affection. He keeps all the letters she has sent him in a chest on his desk within his office at the Thalmor headquarters. After her death, he had some of the best artists, architects, and gardeners in the Summerset Isle craft a memorial garden for her on the family estate. This was his way of immortalizing her, since he couldn’t extend her life. He loves his children although he didn’t invest nearly as much time and effort into Kalara’s or Cortana’s education as Rumsara’s. He refuses to acknowledge that Rumsara is still his favorite child and he is proud of her success within the Rebellion.
  * **Skills** : Born on the eve of The Witches’ Festival he is extremely gifted in the Arcane Arts. His preferred magics are Destruction, Illusion and Conjuration. Although he would prefer not to he can use Alchemy and Enchanting. The Mercantile skill was one he learned at a young age due to his family’s business. He is also a capable sailor although he doesn’t enjoy it. He can read star charts and naval maps due to his experience as a sailor. He is a strategic thinker which helped him rise the ranks within the Dominion. He has perfected a calm façade from dealing with difficult traders and nobles alike as a merchant. He has a sliver tongue and can sell someone something useless under the guise that its priceless. He has been extending his life-force through ancient Altmer magic since he was 150. He also attempted to extend Atraena’s life-force though she did not have the will to maintain it.
  * **Are they Dragonborn**? No



 

 

Family Timeline

 

3E 279 13th of Frostfall – Witches’ Festival, Saruman Stormlock is born.

3E 311 5th of Morning Star – Atraena Caemarie is born

3E 386 22nd of Midyear – Atraena marries Saruman

4E 22 – Thalmor take over Summerset Isles. Atraena and Saruman are drafted into the Thalmor

4E 66 18th of Last Seed – Rumsara is born

4E 104 27th of Rain’s Hand – Cortana is born

4E 111 – Rumsara joins elven rebellion

4E 124 – Cortana begins relaying information to rebels as ‘Oracle’

4E 141 – Rumsara is made a leader in the rebellion

4E 144 2nd of First Seed – Kalara is born

4E 145 – Atraena is honorably discharged from service due to health problems

4E 156 – Cortana joins the Aldmeri Dominion

4E 169 – Cortana fakes her death

4E 169 3rd of Second Seed – “Cortana” is buried in the family crypt in Lillandril on the Isle of Summerset

4E 175 12th of Sun’s Dawn – Atraena dies of old age and depression

4E 175 15th of Sun’s Dawn – Atraena is buried in the family crypt

4E 194 – Kalara joins the Aldmeri Dominion

4E 197 – Rumsara goes on a diplomatic mission to Hammerfell which would last for 2 years

4E 199 – Rumsara starts to establish her network of spies and rebels in Skyrim

4E 200 – Cortana heads to Skyrim to find Rumsara

4E 200 – Kalara is transferred to the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim to thwart the elven rebels

4E 201 – Saruman is still alive, extending his life through magic

4E 201 – Rumsara is caught, along with the Stormcloaks, crossing the border


End file.
